Dismissed
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke gives his parents enough attitude to finally give him an odd lesson. Sending the spoiled teen to stay with his older brother, who was disowned by his father at thirteen and owns 'nothing' in Sasuke's opinion. WARNING: Flirting Itachi X Deidara
1. Dismissed

Dismissed

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stands playing a game with his friends. All of the teens had spilled something along the carpet. Sasuke only gave Mikoto a snotty reply when she asked him to clean up. Fugaku yells something about Sasuke having an attitude problem. The teen looks at his father, "I have the attitude. You have the problem." Fugaku growls low as his youngest son disappears back towards the game.

Mikoto looks at Fugaku. "He acts the way he does because you give him everything. He's sixteen now... his attitude is far from cute." Fugaku sighs, "Mikoto, I'll deal with Sasuke." "The same way you dealt with Itachi?" Fugaku looks at Mikoto, "who's Itachi?" Mikoto balls her hands into fists, "MY SON Fugaku. The same son you threw out of this house at thirteen for speaking the way Sasuke does now. You've lavished Sasuke with so many gifts that he's become a rotten child that needs to be _taken to the woodshed_. "

Fugaku looks at Mikoto, "I don't have a son named Itachi. I have one son. Though, maybe if Sasuke lost all his luxury for a while he might change his attitude. Maybe he should go see that boy." Mikoto steps out of the room and slams the front door, "HE IS NOT _THAT BOY _FUGAKU! HE IS MY FIRST BORN SON! AND HE DID NOT EVEN HAVE HALF THE ATTITUDE SASUKE GIVES ME!"

Sasuke shrugs as someone mentions his parents are fighting. "I don't really care. Is it my freaking turn yet?" Fugaku yells at Sasuke over the mess in the room. Sasuke ignores his father and rolls his eyes. The teen hears his father mention something about a _good _punishment. Sasuke rolls his eyes in the other direction. Fugaku looks at Sasuke. "You better enjoy your game. You won't be seeing it for a while. I've decided you'll see how the poor live."

Sasuke looks at his father. "You shouldn't waste time on empty threats. I'm serious... you can't just send me away. It's not like you're going to put me in some freaking camp. So stop with the damn empty threats!"

Fugaku begins searching through Mikoto's dresser for the address she hid from him long ago. Though Mikoto knew what ever Itachi was doing in his life Fugaku had to admit he did not. Though he had heard the oldest Uchiha had graduated and began college sometime ago. Other than that he was _in the dark._

Sasuke yells something about needing money to get more food. Fugaku throws a bit of money on the counter. "Come right back." The teen laughs, "yeah, sure, I'll do that." Fugaku looks at his son, "your mother and I are seriously tired of this attitude." Sasuke laughs, "I'm seriously tired of you nagging me about my attitude."

Fugaku sighs, "when you discover what it means to be disowned by this family you'll act better." Sasuke looks at his father with narrowed eyes before he prepares to step out of the door, "I have keys. You can't just throw me out of the house. Unlike Itachi I won't go quietly into the night and stay gone. I'll burn this house down you ever put me on the street. Got that."

Sasuke seems happy with his threat towards his father as he steps out of the door along with his friends. The teen notices his mother pacing around in the snow with tears falling down her face. He sighs and continues walking. Mikoto looks at Sasuke, "where are you headed?" The teen takes a breath, "to the store. I'll come back." Mikoto is surprised when Sasuke doesn't share anymore of his _nasty_ attitude with her.

~[X]~

Sasuke is woke by his father pulling him from the warmth of his bed. "Get up. Put your damn shoes on and get ready. You have a nice trip to take." Sasuke looks at his father confused. "What?" The teen yells for his mother. Fugaku looks at Sasuke, "she's not home. And you're going to visit your brother. Get up now!"

Sasuke watches as his father pulls a pair of suitcases out of the closet. "Your mother packed you. She thinks it'll be a good thing. And I think you'll come home appreciating what you have." Sasuke looks at his father, "you bastard! You can't send me to Itachi! You don't have an address!" Fugaku looks at Sasuke, "your mother does. She'll drive you there. I hope things don't get worse for you."

Sasuke drags the suitcases down the stairs with a growl. "What the hell are they thinking? They can't do this to me. I'm their son!" Sasuke steps out into the chilly morning air. He realizes the sun hasn't even _woke _yet. "What the hell..."

Mikoto sits in the car. She looks at Sasuke as he shoves the suitcases into the back seat and flops on the passenger side. "It's time you learn life is tough. As much as I don't want to do this. I have to do something." Sasuke looks at his mother, "cry, cry, whine, whine, pout. Drive." The teen crosses his arms across his chest after fastening a seat belt. Mikoto sighs and put the car into drive.

Sasuke watches the world _zip by _from the glass of the window. He grins widely as the car stops in front of a house larger than his parent's own. "This is awesome." Mikoto sighs, "Sasuke, your brother doesn't own all this. He rents a room within the house." Sasuke looks at his mother. "What the hell kind of crap is that. He's an Uchiha." Mikoto sighs, "yes, but unlike you Itachi isn't supported in any way by your father. He has to survive alone."

Sasuke makes a face as he unlocks the seat belt. The teen opens the door and gets out. He then open the back door and pulls the suitcases from the backseat. Onyx eyes look up to notice a blonde on a balcony of the house. "Hey honey can I get your number?" Mikoto sighs. The blonde leaning against the bricks of the balcony waves to Mikoto but doesn't respond to Sasuke.

The teen makes his way into the house pulling both suticases behind him. He soon realizes the house is full of people. He looks at one of them. "Itachi Uchiha?" The reply Sasuke recieves is a laugh. Sasuke looks around. He looks at someone else. "Where can I find Itachi Uchiha?" The answer he gets is a silent point towards a flight of stairs. Sasuke whines a bit. "You got to freaking kidding me."

The teen drags the suitcases up the stairs swearing all the way. He finds several people along the floor but still doesn't find his brother. His questions go unanswered as if everyone doesn't understand a word of what he's saying. Sasuke makes a face. As he continues his path in the _frosty _hall. He finally notices his brother standing in front of a door toward the end of the hall. Near a pair of doors that open to the balcony. Sasuek grins when he notices the blonde still on the balcony.

"You could've helped me you know. And the chick on the balcony is hot." Itachi laughs loudly. "Deidara's not a chick. Though he's got curves set so well most females get jealous." Sasuke's eyes go wide. Sasuke looks around. "This place is full of people. It's freaking cold here. I'm hungry. I got woke up too early." Sasuke steps into Itachi's room. "Where's the _good stuff_? Like the games and stuff." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "if you're looking for whatever game system is the most popular you won't find it here. I can't afford anything like that. The most I own is a Playstation 2 and I have only a few games for it. Sasuke, I don't have time to waste the day away." Sasuke looks at his brother, "you suck."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "no, I don't. Though it might pay better than cleaning cages for a pet store or the bit at the bar. Course I doubt I have the _skill._" Sasuke looks towards the hall as the door leading to the balcony opens. Sasuke looks towards Deidara as the blonde steps into Itachi's room. "Oh hell no! That monster can't be related to you!" Sasuke makes a face, "what's it to you?" Deidara sighs, "Itachi, I love you to death, but that has to go." Itachi laughs at Deidara's comment. Sasuke looks at Deidara, "shut up sissy boy. Least I'm not dressed in girl's clothing." Deidara looks at Sasuke, "I'm glad you're not. You don't have the body for it." Itachi starts laughing. Deidara bats a pair of long blonde lashes at Itachi. Itachi responds by acting shy. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "I don't want to know."


	2. Never Back Down

Never Back Down

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto looks at her husband, "What if Sasuke learns he's happier without material things?" Fugaku laughs, "he's an Uchiha. All he has to look forward to are material things." Mikoto sighs and steps out of the kitchen. Fugaku looks at his wife,"there's something you really want to talk about and it's not Sasuke, is it?" Mikoto looks at Fugaku, "I actually want to talk about Itachi. You tell me he's not your son because of the attitude he showed you and yet you allow Sasuke to _walk all over you_ once he begins his rebelling." Fugaku sighs, "you, Mikoto know more of Itachi than I ever will. I have to accept that fact. Itachi left me on the _outside _when it came to his life. Sasuke, well I moments where I'm still allowed _inside_." Mikoto sighs, "Itachi grew up without you being there during the hardest points of his life. If something happens to my baby it'll be your fault." Fugaku sighs, "do you mean Sasuke or Itachi?" Mikoto narrows her eyes, "as much as Sasuke is also my baby he isn't the one I worry about. He has Itachi to look out for him. But you left Itachi without anyone to be a _safety net_."

~[X]~

Sasuke sits at a desk bored. A television flickers, but without cable Sasuke could find nothing of interest. It also didn't help that it was three in the morning and he couldn't find a penny much less anything higher.

He'd slept the rest of the morning away after being showed an air mattress. Sasuke had to admit the punishment his parents were giving him was a new low. What did they expect him to do anyway?

Sasuke had woke with Itachi gone. He'd found very little to eat within the room. Though he was happy that the bedroom did have it's own bathroom. Sasuke sighs loudly only to jump up from the chair when he hears someone laughing just outside the door. He realizes swiftly that his brother is home.

Sasuke looks at Itachi as the older Uchiha opens the door. "Where the hell have you been?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "first off I'm not our parents I won't tolerate you speaking to me that way. This is my home, Sasuke. You dont like the fact I won't answer to you go the hell back home. And to answer your question... working." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "what job means you come home at three in the morning?" Itachi makes a face, "well it would've been later but you see her husband came home." Sasuke hears someone else laugh.

Deidara steps through the door still laughing. The blonde places his head against Itachi's shoulder. "Either tell him or don't." The bridge of Deidara's nose runs along Itachi's neck, "but I definitely wanna." Sasuke looks at Itachi as if he's heard enough all ready. The younger Uchiha looks at his brother. "Don't tell me." Itachi laughs, "okay, okay, I gett he point. We're going because I wanna also." Sasuke makes a face, "what the hell..." Itachi hears Deidara laugh, "it's three in the morning and we want food. Later Sasuke."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "I'm freaking hungry also." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "there money in your pocket?" The teen looks at the older Uchiha, "you're saying if I go I'm paying?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "if you go you're buying your own food." Deidara pokes his tongue out at Sasuke, "you have maybe five minutes while we change clothes." Sasuke makes a face, "you come in smelling like stale smoke and liquor and you expect me to believe you were at working. Personally I think you were screwing your blonde friend."

Itachi grins, "now that would be quite the thought. As appealing as that is Deidara won't take it any farther than it is now. And Sasuke I work at a bar, most of the night I'm standing." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you need to stop acting like you're better than me. You're as broke as it gets. And you're disowned by your own family. So tell me how you're better than me."

Itachi smriks as Deidara appears again. This time with the company of others. Deidara looks at Itachi, "why does he look like he's guilty?" Itachi glares at Sasuke, "run if you want. I'm going to get me food. You can come along and pay for your own food. Since I don't have the money to cover you or you can stay here and pout. Just remember while you're talking trash about me and my friends. I'm not the one prepared to run away."

Deidara looks at the the pair behind him. "Go away. You've seen the animal staying in the cage now." Sasuke looks at the blonde, "you bastard..." Itachi glares at Sasuke, "you have nothing to say to him. Trust me when I tell you that." Sasuke lowers his head slightly. Itachi steps away. Deidara shuts the door and takes a seat along Itachi's bed. The older Uchiha steps back into the room. Deidara takes a hold of Itachi's wrist. "Forget about food. Tell the brat to make himself something. I'm too tired to give a crap about eating now. Come here."

Itachi looks at Deidara, "I can't sleep next to you. The last time you even talked me into it there was almost more than sleeping." Deidara slowly rises to standing along the bed. Itachi looks at the blonde, "you're going to break my bed." Deidara shakes his head lightly, "I'm lighter than you are." Itachi sighs, "while that's true. My bed frame is not the greatest." Deidara puts his arms around Itachi's neck as the other male starts to move away from the bed. The blonde slowly slides down Itachi to the floor.

Sasuke makes a face, "I wish you two would stop that crap." Deidara looks at Sasuke, "why? Because you're afraid of knowing your brother can be into someone. Or you're scared of the fact it's not a girl." Itachi shakes his head, "no... he's afraid it might be like chicken pox." Deidara sighs a moment. Itachi puts a coat around Deidara, "come on. I promised. I've wasted enough time all ready." The older Uchiha throws on a shirt and steps towards the door. "You coming along Sasuke?"

The teen looks at Itachi with narrowed eyes but decides to snatch his coat from the chair and walk behind the pair. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "I might have enough to cover you." Itachi shakes his head, "Dei, don't I told you you didn't have to pay for breakfast. I owe you breakfast anyway." Deidara laughs a moment and then whispers something Sasuke doesn't hear. The teen hear Itachi snicker a bit though. Deidara stays at Itachi's side. "When do classes start today?" Itachi yawns a moment, "noon. I'm hoping I'm awake enough to make it through the damn exam." Deidara sighs, "you'll do great. You always do. And If you slip once... take the make up and try not to make a huge deal out of it. And I'm sleeping in your bed. Promise I'll get you up in time to get ready for class. And I won't keep you awake. I'll be good."

Itachi laughs a bit as he notices the pleeding look in a pair of azure eyes. "Deidara, you really should be sleeping in your own bed." Deidara gives a pout that only makes the Uchiha give up on the blonde sleeping alone. "No funny business. I'm serious I have that stupid exam later." The blonde takes a slight bow making Itachi laugh, "I promise I'll be good."

Sasuke makes a face, "Where is this place?" Deidara continues a bit without speaking to Sasuke. Itachi grabs the door before Sasuke can say anything about the place not being open. The pair hear someone laugh a bit, "Evening you two." Deidara waves lightly. Itachi nods towards the female speaking. "Evening Miss..." The redhead narrows her eyes a bit, "you can get away with calling me mom Itachi or you can use Kushina... no Ms. Uzumaki."

Kushina tilts her head slightly, "now who's the new face?" Itachi gives a sideways glance, "Sasuke... my younger brother. I'm actually kind of surprised your son has never said anything." Kushina laughs a bit, "Naruto only tells me about the running rivalry. But he never showed me who Sasuke is." Itachi makes a slight face, "well that's Sasuke. Bad attitude and all." Kushina shakes her head lightly, "his attitude can't be that bad Itachi." She kisses Itachi on the forehead, "you babe are losing weight. I can tell by looking at you." She grins slightly, "Order anything you want. And as much as you want. It's on me this morning. Though as payment you have to tell me how that exam goes." Itachi nods lightly. Kushina looks at Deidara, "same goes for you. And you need to help keep him from forgeting to take care of himself." Deidara shrugs slightly, "yes ma'am." Sasuke rolls his eyes as Kushina looks at him, "same goes for you since you're the new face." Sasuke mutters a bit. Itachi wraps his hand around the back of Sasuke's neck, "don't say anything."


	3. Punished for the Night

Punished for the Night

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke woke sometimes in the afternoon. Itachi wasn't to be found in the door once again. Sasuke opens the bathroom door, then a closet door. Within the closet Sasuke find a narrow passageway. The teen grins widely and steps through it. He blinks as he reaches another bedroom. The room is pretty clean. Sasuke also hears the sound of music. The teen continues stepping through the room until he realizes someone is watching him.

"You could say something before you go roaming in other people's rooms." Sasuke blinks as he realizes the passageway has led him to Deidara's room. The teen looks around. "How the hell was I supposed to know it would take me to another room?" Deidara looks at Sasuke, "well it does, what the hell do you want?" Sasuke shrugs, "I can't find Itachi."

Deidara sighs, "he's in class. That's where he's supposed to be. What do you want?" Sasuke looks around the room, "he notices there's only the table the computer sits on and a second table covered in art supplies and clay, but the teen doesn't see a bed. Sasuke looks confused. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "what?"

"You don't own a bed?" Deidara makes a face, "you tell your brother that and I'll kill you. But no; I don't." Sasuke starts laughing. "Unlike you rich brat... I've been on my own a long time." Sasuke makes a face, "what is Itachi going to college for?" Deidara looks confused, "your parents didn't tell you?" Sasuke shakes his head, "to mention Itachi at home is taboo." Deidara sighs loudly, "that's such bullshit. Itachi's going to college to be a therapist. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to solve what's wrong with you." Sasuke growls low. Deidara laughs.

"You keep that nasty attitude and walk around like you're in charge, but I think Itachi's right about you. You're scared of not being able to survive in life." Sasuke gives Deidara a glare. The blonde laughs, "you don't have the skill to intimidate me. I'm into your brother. At least when he glares at someone it's really threatening."

Sasuke makes a face, "this conversation is stupid." Deidara rolls his eyes and returns to the low folding table. The blonde sits along the floor. Sasuke begins to wander Deidara's room as the blonde returns to creating something out of clay. The teen is a bit fascinated by the detail of the clay sculptures sitting along crates. Deidara glance towards Sasuke, "don't touch anything... if you break it you buy it."

Sasuke sighs low. The teen almost places his fingers against the details of a rattlesnake only to halt his actions and look at Deidara, "you made these?" Deidara continues his work, "you see anyone else in the room?" The teen growls low at the blonde's comment. Deidara continues his work. Sasuke moves to staring at the next clay figure. The dragons hold a large saber between their claws. Sasuke had to admit he'd never seen anything like what he was staring at.

Deidara moves away from the sculpture he's working on. The blonde changes the music. Sasuke realizes the room is mostly crates other than the pair of low tables. Deidara had even less in his possession than Itachi. Sasuke looks at the other male a moment as Deidara returns to the clay he's working with. The teen could see feathers along wings. The bird had more detail held in it's small form than the crystal that had once been perched around Sasuke's house.

It was obvious the blonde had skill. The teen couldn't find a way to taunt him over the figures. He'd have to find something else to gain attention from the blonde until Itachi returned. Sasuke begins to dig through a basket of clothing. He finds a sable bear with crimson devil horns, cape, and spaded tail. Sasuke grins.

"So the baby still needs his teddy?" Deidara looks at Sasuke, "what?" The teen waves the bear in Deidara's sight. The blonde narrows his eyes. "Give me that you little bastard!" Sasuke grins and then snatches a notebook off of the table with the computer. The teen begins to flip through it. He finds sketches of Itachi. Sasuke grins, "now this I'm showing my brother."

Deidara rises from where he's at. "Give me that back! You little bastard! You don't have the right to mess with my stuff!" Sasuke grins and begins his way back where he came from. He grins widely when he realizes Deidara is following. Sasuke moves through Itachi's room only to run straight into his brother. The bear and notebook fall to the floor. Deidara continues chasing after Sasuke. Itachi watches Sasuke escape through the doors to the balcony.

Itachi lifts the notebook and bear from the floor. He hands them to Deidara. Sasuke stands outside the door making taunting the blonde. Itachi locks the balcony doors with his brother still standing outside. "I'm not my parents. I'm not going to allow you to occupy my time with your behavior."

Sasuke's eyes go wide as he realizes he's locked outside. Itachi hands the items he took from the floor to Deidara. The blonde places his arms around Itachi's neck with both the notebook and bear tucked under an arm. Itachi half smirks. Deidara grins widely.

Itachi looks at the bear, "I'm actually kind of surprised you still have that." Deidara grins, "what? He's the only thing I've ever gotten for a _love holiday_." Itachi sighs, "he isn't exactly important. I got him on sale on the same freaking holiday." Deidara makes a pouting face, "so not the point. The point is you got him for me." Itachi nods slightly.

Sasuke watches from behind the glass. The teen can hear the pair talk in the hallway. He shivers as the wind hits him. Sasuke decides to curl up in a chair along the balcony and pulls a few left towels over him to try to be warm. Itachi looks at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. The teen lowers his head as Itachi looks away.

Deidara steps with Itachi back towards the bedroom. The pair leave the teen trapped on the balcony as they enter Itachi's room. "Sorry he took your stuff." Deidara shakes his head, "you shouldn't apologize for him. He needs to learn to do it himself when he's in the wrong. Part of his problem is he's never been held responsible for anything he's done."

Itachi sighs, "unfortunately I can't answer why my parents don't hold him responsible for what he does." Deidara looks at Itachi, "they may not, but you do. Though locking in with the winter snow might be a bit harsh." Itachi makes a face, "I won't let him freeze to death. He's my younger brother after all."

Itachi glances at the clock. "I got to get ready to go. I have to work." Deidara laughs, "I know. I work there also." Itachi half smirks. Deidara kisses Itachi lightly, "thanks for being the rescuer of my stuff." Itachi lowers his head slightly, "you're welcome Deidara." Itachi digs through his closet before getting ready to leave for the bar. He pulls a sleeping bag from a shelf on the closet. Itachi leaves his room and opens the balcony door. He wraps the sleeping bag around Sasuke. The teen's eyes are closed.

Itachi chooses to shut the door, but not lock it as he returns to his room. Both he and Deidara swiftly get ready to leave. Itachi snatches up his backpack in the hope that he'll be able to finish his homework some time during the night. He pair look at each other prepared to _freeze _their way to the car. Deidara looks at Itachi, "how was the exam?" Itachi sighs, "I finished it.. just barely. I fell asleep the beginning of class."

Deidara makes a face, "I bet you did good. It'll be okay. You'll see." Itachi sighs, "I hope so. Because I rushed it." The blonde watches the other male lower his head shamefully. Deidara looks towards the balcony as they pass. "Always the big brother. You unlock it too?"

Itachi nods. "If anything he can sleep in a common space until I get home. I didn't leave him a key. I'm still sorry he found out he could go into your room from mine." Deidara flops down into the passenger seat. "Relax Itachi. He's still a kid... for the most part."

Itachi places his head against Deidara's shoulder briefly before starting the car. Itachi looks at Deidara, "hopefully I don't screw up tonight." Deidara looks at Itachi, "you never mess up a routine. I do." The blonde kisses the top of Itachi's head moments before Itachi moves and starts the car.


	4. Keep Away!

Keep Away!

By: Silverwolf

Itachi steps into the house slowly. Deidara follows with a small smirk. The pair make their way up the longer staircase to the third floor. Sasuke sleeps along a couch in the hallway. The teen had the sleeping bag over him. Deidara looks at Itachi as the older Uchiha tucks the sleeping bag around the back of his brother.

"Well he's a least not in the cold." Deidara shrugs a bit. Itachi makes a face as if trying to decide if he should wake his brother. Deidara doesn't speak as Itachi shakes Sasuke lightly. The teen's eyes don't open. Deidara makes a face as Itachi moves lifting the teen from the couch in the hall. Deidara takes Itachi's keys from where they are latched as his hip. The blonde unlocks the door and steps away. Itachi ends up leaving Sasuke along the air mattress in silence.

Deidara pulls Itachi back to him. "He can't be light." Itachi shakes his head. The blonde brings Itachi back towards the bed. Itachi looks back towards the room door. Deidara steps over and locks it. He leave Itachi's keys along the desk. The blonde once again pulls Itachi towards the bed lightly.

Itachi doesn't protest as Deidara pulls him to sitting along the bed lightly. Itachi groans a bit as he stretches some. Deidara smirks lightly. The blonde waits until Itachi gets rid of a shirt still damp with someone's spilled drink. Azure eyes watch Itachi lie across the bed with his eyes half open.

"You should sleep." Deidara pulls the other male's boots from his feet. Itachi pulls Deidara back towards the bed. The blonde looks down at his shoes. He pulls his feet out of them as Itachi continues to bring him towards the bed. Deidara reaches around taking Itachi's hair from its tie. The other male reaches around the blonde's shoulder's releasing his hair from where it's tailed. Deidara looks at Itachi as the other male wraps an arm around him.

"You're staying, correct?" Deidara grins slightly as he simply decides to curl up against Itachi. Itachi moves to his lying on his stomach with a slight wince. Deidara looks at him with a bit of concern. Before the blonde can speak he's pulled against the other male's chest as Itachi's shifts to his side.

"Something bothering you?" Itachi makes a face, "just kind of sore. Though look at the crap we had to deal with today." Deidara sighs a moment before the blonde's eyes start to close. Itachi glances at the clock with a yawn. Deidara looks back at Itachi, "class?"Itachi shakes his head. "Not this time." The blonde grins a moment and moves closer. Itachi stiffles a yawn as Deidara hides a yawn.

As both of them find sleep a pair of onyx eyes open. Sasuke peers around the dark room slowly. The teen relaizes he's in his brother's room. Sasuke makes a face as he rises from the air mattress. The confusion of how he got in the room ends when he peers around a bookshelf. Sasuke notices Itachi asleep within the bed. Though the older Uchiha isn't alone. The teen stretches and glances at the clock. Jade numbers _stare_ back; _three-thirty_. Sasuke makes a face and _falls _back to the mattress as the teen decides it's too early.

Sasuke later wakes to light passing through the cheap curtain across the window. The teen stretches and yawns loudly. Sasuke rises from the air mattress with an annoyed look. He looks to see only a pile of blankets along the bed. Sasuke makes a face and creeps towards the bed. The teen thinks he'll finally have dirt on Itachi as he pulls the blankets back.

All the teen finds under the blankets is the same pair as before. The only difference held by his eyes now is blonde strands lie tangled with raven ones. Sasuke stares at the light refecting around the pair until Deidara places his face against Itachi's throat some. Itachi turns his face towards the pillow and reaches for the blankets.

Sasuke allows his brother to pull them back over the pair. The teen decides to explore the house as long as the pair were curled up in bed. Sasuke moves towards the closet once again. He looks for the passageway that brought him to Deidara's room before. It anything Sasuke could find entertainment in the blonde's room.

Sasuke steps forward his boots make only a slight sound on the floor. The laptop computer he'd seen hours ago wasn't in sight. The clay figure Deidara had been placing time into was complete. The bird was an eagle in high detail. Sasuke has thoughts of placing his fingers in the clay to smudge the blonde's _work_, but thinks better of it. Instead he stares at a different sculpture of a raven. The bird had such detail is if had color it would definitely looks alive to the teen.

Unlike Itachi's room Deidara's room seem to have little order with baskets and crates sitting everywhere. Sasuke continues wandering. Sasuke decides to smudge an incomplete vase instead of the clay animals _littering _the room. He hoped the blonde would notice and _lose it_. Besides it _served him right;_ the vagabond didn't have the right to tell Sasuke to get out from anywhere. The teen sighs when he notices only a small refridgerator and mircowave... just like in Itachi's room. Sasuke opens the refridgerator to find little in it. And most of that either expired or molded. The younger Uchiha makes a face.

Sasuke opens a door to find the bathroom to Deidara's room. Sasuke couldn't find too much order in there either. The teen jumps when something moves among the clothing left in a hamper. . Sasuke moves back only to end up kicking a bowl of water. The teen turns to notice a saucer of food also in the corner. The teen moves again keeping his eyes on the moving clothing. He thinks he hears the sound of gravel only to discover he's stepped in a litter box.

"A damn cat! What the hell is a cat doing sleeping in dirty clothes!" At the sound of Sasuke's voice a face slowly emerges. The teen becomes confused when what's staring at him from the clothing hamper isn't a feline at all, but a white skunk. The animal makes its way from the clothes hamper to a shelf against it. The skunk walks the shelf and then uses stacked crates as steps. The animal sniffs at Sasuke. The teen takes off at a run with the skunk racing behind him.

The noise wakes Itachi and Deidara. The blonde stretches as he stares at the clock. Itachi looks at the skunkchasing behind Sasuke. Deidara starts laughing. Itachi snickers a bit as Sasuke sits on Itachi's desk and pulls his feet up along it. The older Uchiha shoves Sasuke's feet from the desk. Sasuke look at Deidara.

"Why the hell is that thing in your bathroom?" Itachi laughs loudly as Deidara calls the animal. The skunk walks over to Deidara. Itachi smirks as Deidara lifts the skunk to the bed. The animal wanders to the bottom of the bed and lies down.

"Sasuke, it's a skunk. You act like she's the plague." The teen looks at his brother with narrowed eyes. The teen stares at the skunk as it munches something tossed its way. "Why the hell would anyone own a skunk?" Deidara laughs, "your brother used to keep a bat." Sasuke gives Itachi a looks that seems to label the older Uchiha as crazy.

"Why would you keep a bat?" Itachi shrugs, "right now I like the mocking bird that lives in the pet shop. It's the main reason I keep returning to the place." Deidara looks at Itachi with a roll of his azure eyes. Itachi kisses the blonde lightly. Deidara blinks unsure of the other male's actions. Sasuke makes a face and then stares at the skunk as it hops off Itachi's bed.

The teen watches the animal wander back through the open closet without a sound. Deidara smirks as Sasuke stares in the direction the skunk disappeared in. Itachi shrugs as Deidara curls back up along the bed. Sasuke looks at the pair, "it's eight all ready."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "we got home at four. You can get mad if you want I'm going back to sleep. Try not to pester Yoko." Sasuke looks at Itachi. The teen starts to protest only to be ignored by Itachi.

Sasuke is left heating canned food for breakfast. The teen sighs and dials his cell phone. Sasuke hears it go straight to voice mail. The teen growls low. Sasuke decides the sit with his feet under him in a chair when the skunk appears a second time. The animal makes her way through Itachi's room as if she's welcomed. The skunk decides a blanket draped at the bottom of the bed will be her place to sleep. Sasuke stares at the animal waiting for it to step over to him and leave him smelling _awful_. Instead the skunk acts like nothing more than a lazy house cat in the presence of the pair.

Sasuke makes a face a he finishes the meal. He leaves the dishes sitting dirty and decides to leave the room. If anything it was now time to explore the rest of the people in the house. At least they could prove interesting. Sasuke turns back to the to door only to realize it was still locked. The teen swears under his breath.


	5. Learning Secrets

Learning Secrets

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke wanders the halls few people to speak to. It seemed everyone among the residence was _missing. _The teen does discover an opened door as he continues walking. Sasuke grins to the female inside. He becomes a bit hesitant as he notices a pair of males in the room also. The trio waves to the teen a moment before Sasuke watches a few more people step into the room. Didn't anyone here believe in permission beofre entering.

Someone beckons Sasuke into the room. The teen shakes his head a moment only to be beckoned a second time. Sasuke steps into the room. "You're Itachi's brother?" Sasuke makes a face and nods. "And?" Sasuke hears laughter. He turns towards an older male. When the male continues to laugh Sasuke turns to steps away.

Kisame laughs, "always run from a fight?" Sasuke looks at Kisame, "I've never ran." Everyone in the room laughs. Sasuke glares at Kisame, "I won't get into a battle outnumbered." Kisame laughs a bit, "now that glare is familiar; though you could work on it." Sasuke makes a face. Everyone becomes loud and exicited.

"Now that's how it's done? Good morning." Itachi looks at the group in the room. The older Uchiha yawns before waving a hand. They all laugh. Itachi narrows his eyes towards the group in the room. "I do hope you weren't planning start trouble with my younger brother." Kisame laughs as Itachi tilts his head.

"We were playing Itachi." Itachi looks at Kisame, "just because you all have become aquainted with me doesn't mean you can bother my brother." Kisame laughs, "I"m your best friend Itachi, least you could do is act like it."

Itachi starts laughing, "just because you and I are friends doesn't mean I'd put you before family." Kisame nods lightly, "that and you'd put a blonde before me also. So tell us Itachi; how is he? Does he beg for more?" Itachi hits Kisame making the older male wince. "Shut up. I just woke up. I'm not in the mood for crap." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "since they'd brought you in here. This wild bunch is Kisame, Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Hidan, and the lady is Konan." Sasuke smirks a moment as Konan waves lightly.

Sasori laughs, "I'm pretty sure you know Deidara by now." Sasuke shrugs. Sasori laughs, "he's the blonde that makes Itachi's bed his second home." Sasuke shrugs as he stares at Sasori. "You're somewhat familiar. I've seen you before." Sasori laughs, "I have three younger cousins. One of them in your school. The other two probably wouldn't know you. Though Gaara's told me you're a real bastard when you wish to be."

Sasuke shrugs, "I've been a few times. Your point?" Sasori laughs, "I thought your introduction was the point." Itachi makes a face. "Most of them I know from the bar, pet shop, restaurant, or the university." Sasuke laughs, "Are they your friends?" Itachi shrugs, "sometimes you could say that. Other times I'd like to shoot them."

Itachi sighs, "how far have you been exploring?" Sasuke shrugs, "this floor... Deidara's room." Slowly the blodne appears, "you went backi n my room? Even though you're bothered by Yoko?" Sasuke makes a face, "the stupid skunk wasn't to be found." Deidara makes a face, "I swear if you let Yoko out of my room I'll murder you."

Sasuke laughs, "I didn't even use your door. I used Itachi's door. And it locked when it shut." Hidan laugh, "I heard him swearing because he couldn't get into the room again. He's got a mouth on him for your _little _brother." Itachi looks at Sasuke. The teen makes a face, "what? So I said a few words." Itachi glares at Sasuke, "I doubt it was only a few words if you attracted Hidan's attention. He swears worse than anyone I know." Sasuke laughs, "no one can swear that much." The teen tilts his head as he listens to Hidan speak to Itachi. Almost every other word in the sentences are swear words. Sasuk laughs, "he's awesome."

Hidan looks at Sasuke, "no I'm fucking awesome. You should see her." Itachi hits Hidan, "shut up." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you do that a lot?" Itachi makes a face, "I say whatever I wish to them. Mostly because what I say they actually should listen to."

Hidan makes a face, "as much as I dont' care to admit that. He's usually fucking right when he offers an opinion. Did Itachi tell you what the fuck he does at the bar?" Sasuke shakes his head. Hidan laughs, "he's a dancer." Sasuke gives Itachi a confused look, "you're a stripper?" Hidan laughs, "not quite. Though I'm certain the whole fucking bar would kill to watch him take off the clothes."

Itachi shoves Hidan roughly. The male makes a face, "don't tell me you never told _baby _brother." Sasuke looks at Hidan, "stop making comments about my damn age. I'm nota baby." Hidan laughs. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "come on. We're going out for food. Go get your coat and all. This time it's on me."

Sasuke laughs, "that's only because I finally have something I can hold against you." Itachi rolls his eyes, "if you say so. " Sasuke starts dialing his cell phone. The younger Uchiha grins when he hears a voice come on the other line. He begins telling his father what he's learned. Itachi hears his father speak. "You sell your body. I swear I taught you better than that." Itachi makes a face, "I don't sell my body. Sleeping with cutomers isn't allowed. I can't lose the job; unlike you I'm _broke_." Sasuke laughs as he hears his father swear loudly.

Itachi steps away satisfied with the fact his father's angry. Itachi places his head against Deidara. The blonde places his head against Itachi's shoulder. The raven male grins a moment. The blonde feels Itachi kiss the top of his head.

"I swear become a fucking couple all ready." Deidara looks at Hidan. "Shut up." Itachi hears Sasuke laughing. The older Uchiha hit his younger brother lightly. "It's not funny. Come on all ready. The last thing you need is to get you know some of them."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "why?" Itachi sighs. The older Uchiha hands Sasuke a coat. "Just use my coat. Let's get out of here." Kisame looks at Sasuke, "because Hidan has habits you don't need. I think we all do." Sasuke looks at Hidan, "like what?" Hidan laughs, "your brother doesn't sell his body... I do. Sasori has a decent job in theater... and a side job in poisons. Get the idea?"

Sasuke looks at Kisame, "and my brother?" Kisame shakes his head, "Itachi's the only one of us that isn't doing something illegal. Though the blonde you see there is mostly an outsider." Sasuke makes a face, "I get the idea. He's not exactly part of your group, but he's around... because Itachi's into him." Kisame laughs, "you're a smart one. Though I can't say you have the best atitude."

Sasuke looks at Kisame, "you know a lot, don't you?" Kisame laughs, "I know enough from watching your brother. You're another one that's been taught to be run like a robot. I know because I watched your brother run that way also. He's come around a bit after staying here for awhile. Though to begin with he stayed with a dectective that's busted us plenty of times."

The teen looks at Itachi, "who would that be?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "how I survived after dad threw me out isn't important. His name is Minato Namikaze." Sasuke laughs, "you know our father can't stand him." Itachi shrugs, "that doesn't matter to me. He's the reason I didn't starve to death. Along with the fact I'm not part of the being a hooker or the rest of the business they are all a part of. You don't need a part of their business either."

Sasuke laughs, "you're full of surprises. I'd never think you would become even slightly involved with anyone like them." Itachi shrugs, "most of the them have jobs. And what they do _off the record_ isn't my business. Most of that I don't know. And they don't share." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you've come to know some of the more colorful characters." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "shut up." Deidara feels Itachi slide a hand in his back pocket. Itachi leaves the room with Deidara and Sasuke. The pair look at the teen, "you got ten minutes after I open the door to get your rear ready to go." Sasuke nods and follows his brother in silence.


	6. Not So Fast

Not So Fast

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke's on the phone with his mother. He can hear Fugaku telling about an invitation to Itachi's graduation. Sasuke makes a face, "when? Also I wanna know when I'm coming home?" Mikoto can be heard. Sasuke hears his mother speaking. Though there isn't an answer to his question about coming home he still had the comfort of hearing his mother's voice.

Fugaku can be heard saying something about Itachi. Sasuke narrows his eyes despite the fact his father can't see him. "You know if I were Itachi and you threw me out I wouldn't invite you. You'd better consider that a good thing." Mikoto tries not to laugh.

"So are you haivng fun with Itachi?" Sasuke rolls his eyes, "no, he works all the time. And he works while I'm sleeping so when I'm awake he's asleep. I want to com home. There's no games, no cable, and I can't even find the computer I seen before." Mikoto can be heard sighing.

"Sasuke, you can't just come home because you miss your games and cable. I'm trying to teach you a lesson. Itachi may not have the luxury you have, but he is your brother." Sasuke can hear his father pretty much having a tantrum. Sasuke makes a face, "mom, that's not the point. What exactly am I supposed to be learning anyway? Because so far I've learned Itachi likes a blonde, but can't follow through with actually being a couple. He dances across a bar at night for cash and want a mocking bird that lives in a pet store."

Sasuke hears his father askign questions about the blonde. Sasuke grins. "Uh... he could pass for a girl if he doesn't speak." The teen now hears his father start having a tantrum. Sasuke laughs, "you sent me here and look at what you expose me to." Sasuke tries to sound in distress. He isn't happy with his mother's reply. "Sasuke, that's not a reason for you to come home. You're not manliputating me into giving you want you want. You're not in danger."

Sasuke makes a face, "there are people in this house that are hookers, others are completely broke and don't speak a word I understand. This place is dangerous." Mikoto makes a face, "Sasuke you're not supposed to be wandering around the house. So don't even start with that."

The teen can hear his father speaking to his mother about the _situation _their son is in. Mikoto laughs, "he's in no kind of situation. He's just unhappy with the fact he can't just run to his game and ignore us." Sasuke narrows his eyes as he hears his mother speaking with his father. The teen begins to act as if the phone is giving him trouble. He decides to end the conversation. Sasuke looks towards the closet. He steps through it and then the passageway until he notices Deidara.

"Why the sour look?" Sasuke tilts his head, "what do you care?" The blonde makes a face, "you know something if you weren't always filled with a _nose in air _attitude you'd realize that I'm actually interested in what's bothering you. I'm not the only one. Your brother is also." Sasuke shrugs, "Itachi's my brother he's supposed to care."

Deidara tilts his head while continuing with finishing a vase. "Actually he doesn't really have to care. He does though." Deidara beckons for the teen to come closer. "I should make you finish this one since you like to place your fingers along it. But I think you'd enjoy something else more." Sasuke tilts his head, "what's that?"

The blonde allows the pottery wheel to continue to spin while azure eyes watch Sasuke. "ou expected me to be angry with you, didn't you?" Sasuke nods. Deidara laughs, "it's not finished; there's no reason to get upset over it." But I have an idea. Sasuke tilts his head, "what?" Deidara smirks a moment as he returns to the vase. "Pick an animal... even if it's only a fable." Sasuke tilts his head, "why?" Deidara laughs a moment, "because starting at the beginning is the best way to show you it isn't all that difficult."

Itachi steps into the room. Deidara continues working on the vase. Itachi watches Deidara a moment before Sasuke gives a reply. "How about a python?" Deidara laughs, "a snake... of all the animals?" Sasuke titls his head, "how about now an animal at all. Ever tried making a figue of my brother?" Deidara lowers his head lightly, "I've tried before, but I've never succeeded. Mostly because I see your brother as the most perfect creature ever and I can't created something that perfect out of clay." Sasuke smirks a moment, "a weasel. Make a weasel. You've made my brother." Itachi shoves Sasuke lightly.

Deidara shakes his head. "A weasel I can make, but it isn't your brother." Sasuke watches as the blonde reaches in a bag and then unwraps another block of clay. "Actually you're going to make that weasel." Itachi looks at Deidara. The blodne pulls Itachi towards the moving pottery wheel and the unfinished vase. Deidara's clay coated hands end up against Itachi's. Sasuke watches as the blonde guides Itachi's hands to finish the vase. Deidara narrows his eyes when Itachi wipes a bit of clay along the blonde's cheek.

Deidara looks at Sasuke as the teen stares at the clay. "I can't make a weasel." Deidara makes a face, "you can. All you have to do is listen instead of talk. It's not hard." Sasuke looks at Deidara, "if I do the basics... you'll put in the details so it'll look like the rest of them?" Deidara nods lightly. Sasuke watches Itachi continue with the vase with Deidara's hands guiding Itachi along.

The blonde begins to tell Sasuke how to begin the clay figure. The teen tilts his head and begins with a wrinkled nose. Sasuke watches the vase get finished easily. "That's not fair. You helped him." Deidara laughs lightly. "You can't whine your way out of things when they get tough." Sasuke makes a face as he continues. Itachi reaches over and sticks his finger in the clay Sasuke's working with. The teen narrows his eyes at his brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Itachi smirks, "to annoy you." Sasuke sighs and continues. Though as he stares at the lump of clay he only becomes more discouraged. "It's not even looking like a weasel." Deidara makes a face, "it takes days to create the figures you see." Sasuke makes a face, "do I have to stop when you two leave for work?" Deidara shrugs and then reaches over the table. The blonde slowly begins to help Sasuke create paws to the animal.

Sasuke watches the blonde. Deidara continues with the weasel's feet and then begins to form it's tail. Sasuke watches as the creatures starts to actually look like a weasel. Deidara continues as Sasuke tries to create the small animal's face. The Deidara starts to make the features to the animal's face. Sasuke grins as he watches. Deidara looks at Sasuke.

"You see you can create the basic shapes easily." Sasuke smirks a moment, "anyone else ever showed the skill you do?" Deidara tilts his head, "Konan does paper folding." Sasuke makes a face "paper folding?" Itachi laughs and Deidara makes a face, "origami."

Sasuke laughs a moment, "seriously?" Itachi nods, "she's also not a delinquent." Sasuke laughs loudly. "And the rest of them?" Itachi looks at Deidara, "other than him and me... well they stay in trouble for various reasons."

"You know I asked mom to come get me. She wouldn't do it. I even told her pieces about all of them and she still wouldn't come get me. I think she's actually tired of..." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "she's very tired of you giving her an attitude over everything. If anything you should be grateful for everything you do have. That's what they are trying to teach you."

Sasuke sighs, "I think I'm figuring that out. Though I can't say I enjoy it. I mean usually I can tell her I don't like something and she ends it. This is the first time she hasn't ended a punishment for me." Deidara tilts his head as he continues working on the clay animal. "She's realized that giving you a _bail out _every time things get tough for you isn't going to teach you anything. Even though you aren't the worst person I've met... you aren't the best either."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you said something about a mocking bird in a pet shop. I want to see it." Itachi shrugs, "I can take you the nex time I have to clean the cages. After all my only tasks are to feed, water, and clean them. So I don't actually see people. I just see the animals very early." Sasuke grins, "it's probably the quiet job after working the bar." Itachi shrugs, "it's not always relaxing, but it's money. Though I can't say I'll eer be able to afford the bird that sits on a perch making noises while I clean up." Sasuke nods, "anything is possible. I mean you have to bring home quite a bit to just take off somewhere to eat all the time." Itachi laughs, "actually I've placed most of the money I've made in an account for you to use for college." Sasuke shakes his head, "I think you should live a little without worrying about me."

**_A/N: I know chapters are appearing a bit slower now. I apologize for that, but I haven't been feeling well. Hopefully that didn't effect this chapter._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


	7. Two of a Kind

Two of a Kind

By: Silverwolf

Everyone stands watching. Sasuke could see from the back. He wasn't allowed in front of the crowd. This would be the first time he would ever see Itachi work. The teen watches money exchange hands. What he couldn't believe is how much muscle was involved in one of the simpler routines he'd seen during the night.

The owner of the bar laughs as he hears the sound of cheering. Sasuke watches Deidara place his ankle against Itachi's shoulder. The blonde grins slightly and licks along Itachi's lip; he then feels Itachi's hand wrap around his ankle before he can move it away. The raven male kisses the blonde sending the females in the bar into excited cheers. Itachi then allows Deidara to move his ankle away.

Sasuke makes a face and then looks to the owner of the bar. "I don't care what they do up there as long as they aren't taking it to the point where I have to close it doesn't matter. All I want is a decent profit for tonight." The teen watches as Kakuzu gives an order to someone to bring in more liquor. Kakuzu looks at the younger Uchiha, "you want to make a profit for tonight?" Sasuke tilts his head, "doing what?" "Carrying cases... I sure as hell can't have you serving alcohol."

Sasuke shrugs, "where are they" Kakuzu points towards the door, "through there. If you can't handle it call someone back there with you." Sasuke glares at Kakuzu slightly. The teen wasn't in the mood to be told anymore. The swifter he got it over with the swifter he could collect. Sasuke disappears through the door Kakuzu pointed to.

Kakuzu looks back at towards the bar as Deidara slides a bottle across it. Itachi wrinkles his nose a bit as one of the female insists upon buying a second shot. The female laughs, "it's my money." Itachi shrugs, "and your poison when it's paid for." Itachi hears laughter.

Sasuke appears again carrying a couple stacked cases. The teen watches money exchange hands over the bar. Though Sasuke had to admit he didn't understand how Itachi or Deidara could possibly be warm in clothing as torn as the pair had on. The teen was hidden in his jacket the whole time. Sasuke glances towards the front as Itachi moves to get another case. The older Uchiha's arm brushes against Sasuke's own causing the teen to shiver. Sasuke pulls the sleeves to his jacket back down.

"You're ice." Itachi nods. "Keep your jacket on and hang in there another couple of hours." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "what about you?" The older Uchiha shrugs, "I have to work." Itachi returns to just behind the bar as Deidara steps towards Sasuke. The blonde throws his jacket around his shoulders for a few moments before leaving from the younger Uchiha's sight.

Sasuke also watches Kakuzu take steps towards behind the bar. The male helps himself to the money. Sasuke tilts his head. Kakuzu looks at the teen as he steps back to take a chair near Sasuke. "What? Itachi knows who's in charge here? I can toss him as much as I can keep him. It's that simple."

Sasuke glares at the older male. Kakuzu laughs a bit. "Anyone tell you that you should work on that?" The teen gives Kakuzu a look narrowing his eyes farther. "Almost as intimidating as your brother." Kakuzu places a fifty in Sasuke's hand. "Don't ask for more. It won't happen."

Sasuke sits bored after shoving the money in his pocket. The teen doesn't ask for anything. He blinks as bit surprised when he's thrown a bottle of water. "Don't worry. It's paid for out of tips. I know it's not exactly fun here."

Sasuke chose to look at the time only to notice the bar was also clearing out. Deidara could be heard muttering with whatever music was held on a mp3. Though Sasuke did notice azure eyes on Itachi's back as he muttered. Sasuke grins a bit. "You like him." Deidara turns away from Itachi as he hears Sasuke, "it's just a song. Sasuke watches Kakuzu hand a bit of wadded up money to Deidara and then steps forward to shove money in Itachi's hand. "Your cut for the night. If it ain't enough then I hope you got tips." Sasuke narrows his eyes towards the older male. Kakuzu looks at Deidara, "you better not ruin a good thing blondie." Though Sasuke realizes Deidara can't heat the older male over the music playing in his ears. Deidara returns to muttering as the pair clean up the mess of bar.

_Hey, why don't you let somebody love you for a change?  
I know with all the hurt you've been through it seems strange  
For someone to truly just want to see a smile on your face to really know that you're okay  
Although you're overwhelmed by the stress of everyday  
Nothing could ever ever be strong enough to replace  
The beauty of having someone who understands your life  
and rides with you each day.  
I know you want to run far away from love  
Even though Love's been chasing you  
Because you don't know what to do  
I know you really don't want a relationship  
'cause you don't really believe in it  
But I'm here to prove to you today, that...  
If you let me, I'll be your escape  
I'll be that quiet place you run to be safe  
If you let me, I'll take you to a place inside your mind  
That will transcend all space and time  
Can I be your escape?  
You deserve the same butterflies that you give me  
You deserve to feel the way I feel when you're with me  
You deserve a love that last for more than just a while  
Can I be the thought that makes you smile?_

Sasuke sits watching Deidara. If anything the blonde definitely hoping to be _with _Itachi. Did his brother fear bein rejected that much to keep things at only small gestures? Deidara throws another liquor bottle into the trash. Itachi tosses a third. The shattering glass seemed to only bring the pair to continue. Sasuke heard something about sweeping if they got glass on the floor.

The teen watches as Deidara throws a rag into the same trash as the bottles. Itachi glances towards Sasuke. "After this I'll show you the pet shop." The teen nods slightly. The pair continue their clean up with Kakuzu counting cash at a table. Sasuke was certain the amount he'd given to the pair wasn't even half of the profit of the night. Itachi watches as Deidara places a hundred dollar bill on the table. "I owe you it from a lost bet." Itachi shoves the bill into Deidara's pocket. "No worries. You paid for half my books this semester. I owe you more than the bet."

Deidara looks at Itachi, "you never told me the grade on that exam." Itachi sighs, "I only scored in the upper fifty of the class. I was deducted for grammar errors on some of my answers. And I never even tried to do the bonus. My professor's kind of concerned." Deidara tilts his head. "Are you upset over it?" Itachi lowers his head slightly, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I could've done a lot better." Deidara looks at the raven male. "You shouldn't worry."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you kicked ass if you scored that good while working two jobs and going to school." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "it's three jobs. I also do a few days at the restaurant. Mostly because I owe all of them a lot." Sasuke makes a face, "you do realize I couldn't keep a job and go to school, correct?"

Itachi looks at Sasuke. Deidara places his face against his jacket sleeve to muffle a cough. Itachi looks at the blonde concerned. "Guess you should start packing your clothes like we did last year." Deidara looks at Itachi, "I'm not sick. I can handle working." Itachi looks at Deidara, "I'll follow the same routine if you're worried about being the only one." Deidara looks at Itachi, "I'm good."

Sasuke looks at Deidara, "until you're ill enough to die. Listen to him." Deidara looks at Sasuke a bit oddly. The teen makes a face, "what? I'd hate for my brother to lose his _favorite blanket. _Quit staring at me like I care what really happens to you." Itachi smirks a moment. "Sasuke, fifteen minutes longer and I'll show you the pet shop." Sasuke nods lightly. "I get it you're almost finished with this crap." Itachi laughs.

**_A/N: I know this chapter comes out a bit shorter than the others. I tried... I feel horrible. Anyway, the lyrics are Escape by Jaiden. I'll leave it to readers to decide with this pair will actually become a couple by the end of the story._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Pet Shop Special

Pet Shop Special

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits watching Deidara sleep with his head along a counter in the place. Itachi was busy changing the contents of cages and placing animals back into them. Sasuke sits watching a large bird with raven feathers watch Itachi. As the older Uchiha continues cleaning the bird counts the animals placed back inside. Itachi glances towards a pair of dark eyes, "it's early Numbskull." The bird makes a sound that reminds Sasuke of an alarm clock. Itachi places his finger to his lips and holds out a hand.

The bird steps along Itachi's fingers without hesitation. The Uchiha places the mocking bird along his shoulder and runs his hand lightly along its feathers. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "why call it Numbskull?" Itachi shrugs, "that's what the perch it sat on had hanging from it when I first entered here. The owner stated it was the bird's name."

Sasuke's attention turns as a large canine appears. The teen goes to move until Itachi steps forward. Sasuke tenses as his brother pulls his hand into the sight of the canine. Itachi closes Sasuke's fingers and lowers his hand. The teen watches the canine lower it's ears and sit down. Itachi glances at the animal. "Evening Koto."

Sasuke blinks a moment, "what'd you do?" Itachi smirks as he places a pair of bird back into a cage. "I just made so you gave him a command." Sasuke tilts his head, "why didn't you tell him to sit or something?" Itachi makes a face, "because they weren't trained by words." Sasuke looks around, "they?"

A second canine makes an appearance. Before Sasuke can react Deidara raises his hand into the animal's sight and closes his fingers. As the blonde lowers his hand the canine sits along the floor. Sasuke blinks, "I thought you were asleep."

Deidara yawns, "I was. But I heard Niko." Deidara begins to play with a kitten through the bars of a cage. The tortoiseshell kitten _mews_ a bit and rubs against Deidara's fingers. Sasuke watches with a slight smirk. The teen ends up placing his fingers in the same cage to attract the attention of a tuxedo kitten. The kitten rubs against Sasuke's fingers purring. Itachi smirks. Itachi finishes another bird cage with the mocking bird still sitting on his shoulder. The older Uchiha's only pauses are to pay attention to the sable bird.

Sasuke grins a bit as the kitten starts to lick his finger. Deidara laughs, "it's grooming you." Sasuke shrugs, "well someone has to care about my appearance at four in the morning." Deidara laughs. Sasuke watches as Itachi moves to cleaning the small mammals with Numbskull with along a perch. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "it's going to fly away." Itachi shakes his head, "wings are clipped."

The teen makes a face, "you said the bird has a name... doesn't that mean it belongs to the shop owner?" Itachi sighs low, "I'm sure it does. Though I'm unsure if there's interest in keeping it. Though I'm sure they'll be a price for everything it has including the bird." The look of Sasuke's face seems to state 'you're joking'. Itachi sighs.

"I'm not playing. Someone in the front of the store is the ad for the sale of Numbskull." Sasuke rises from the chair curiously. The younger Uchiha opens the cage with the kittens. He takes the tuxedo kitten from the cage. The teen then scruffs the tortoiseshell kitten and places it on the counter in front of Deidara. "Here." Sasuke closes the cage to the kittens. Sasuke carries the kitten towards the front of the store as Itachi continues working.

Sasuke eventually finds the colorful sheet of paper advertising the sale of the mockig bird for almost a thousand dollars with the creatures supplies. The teen tilts his head and then looks back Numbskull. The bird creates noise every time Itachi becomes more focused on a cage than it. Sasuke grins slightly. Sasuke steps back towards his brother until he's sidetracked by neon lights. The teen discovers fish. Sasuke wanders through the area looking into the aquariums with only mild interest. The kitten in his arms _mewls _as it paws at the glass lightly. Sasuke smirks. The kitten purrs as Sasuke runs his hand downs its back. Sasuke finds a pathway back to Itachi.

The teen hears something slam into wire. He looks to see a pair of large iguanas. He steps around the lizards to find more in different cages along with toads, turtles, snakes, and frogs. Sasuke makes a face as he realizes he can't bother these animals without a key.

The teen almost drops the kitten as water is heard splashing behind him. Sasuke turns to see a sign plainly stating the animal inside behind the glass wasn't for sale. Behind the glass rising from a pool of water is a three-foot long gator. Sasuke hides the kitten as he watches his brother throw something into the water. The animal returns to the water swiftly. Sasuke watches the reptile gather raw chickens. Itachi double checks the locks on the door. "That thing is going out to a reserve in three days. I'm sure someone donated to the shop to cover the price though."

Sasuke nods lightly at Itachi's words. The teen continues his path as Itachi opens another door. The pair of dogs that Sasuke first saw running free lie on pillows under the registor. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you want to see any of these." Sasuke keeps the kitten in his hand. "What's in there?"

"Puppies." Sasuke tilts his head and holds the kitten to his face, "you want to see the puppies." The kitten _mewls _in response. Sasuke smirks, "okay. Let's find a puppy that's awake." Sasuke follows behind Itachi holding the kitten. The older Uchiha rolls his eyes slightly. "I didn't know if you still had that animal." Sasuke grins, "don't make fun of the cat. Is the one I put in front of Deidara still out?" Itachi nods, "asleep along his arm." Sasuke laughs a bit. "He's asleep also. It's not his job to clean cages. It's mine." Sasuke yawns a bit, "what time is it now?" Itachi shrugs and hands Sasuke an excited puppy. "probably close to six. I'll try to finish them up quickly." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "don't get worried about it." Itachi makes a face. "In two hours the owner comes in. I want to be done by then."

Sasuke hands Itachi back the wiggling puppy. The teen accepts another as Itachi begins another cage. Sasuke watches his brother with a kitten in one arm and a puppy in the other. "So you've cleaned every other cage?" Itachi nods, "The smaller birds don't get removed only the trays in the bottom of the cages do. The larger birds are the one I take out of their cages. I was told to keep them used to being handled." Itachi shrugs.

Sasuke makes a face, "if you ask me you do ninety percent of the job for whoever owns this joint." Itachi shrugs and excahnges puppies with his younger brother again. "The pair sleeping behind that registor, they guard here, correct?" Itachi nods. He points to a door. Sasuke makes a face, "don't tell me you clean up after them also?" Itachi once again exchanges puppies with Sasuke. "I won't tell you."

The teen wrinkles his nose. "Now that's a load of crap. The shop animals and the guard dogs." Itachi continues with his own task. The older Uchiha motions for the puppy in Sasuke's arms. The teen allows his brother to take it. Itachi then opens a cage that isn't part of the kennels holding puppies. A few sets of eyes soon greet the older Uchiha. "You might want to leave. Is the door you follow me through closed?" Sasuke nods, "I shut it. What's in the cage?" Sasuke's eyes go wide as a trio of baby skunks start to crawl into Itachi's lap. Sasuke watches Itachi try to make short work of cleaning the cage only to have to gather the skunks. The older Uchiha repeats the procress with a quartet of ferrets. Sasuke watches the kitten pounce about his arms as he sits along the floor. The teen appears comfortable with the weasels. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I'll tend to the pair of dogs. You have to put the kittens away." Sasuke makes a pouting face, "but I like this one. And I'm almost certain _your _Deidara likes the little female asleep on his arm."

Itachi blinks a moment. "_My _Deidara?" Sasuke grins, "you know you want him to _yours_. Come on, Itachi... you're happy with him and you know it. What are you afraid of?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I can do more than lose my job if something happens at the bar. I can also cost Deidara his job. Then he'll hate me."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't think he could hate you. Even if you tortured him to death he'd love you Itachi. Even I can see that." Sasuke hears the sound of a door as Itachi pulls Sasuke along out of the space showing the puppies. The teen watches his brother disappear out the door he showed Sasuke. The canines rise from their pillows and follow Itachi using a pet door. Sasuke yelps as a woman stares him in the face. "I'm going to guess you're related to my cage cleaner. Why do you have one of my kittens?" Sasuke makes a face, "I'll pay for it. I want it." The woman taps her foot, "and the one asleep with a blonde?" Sasuke smirks, "her too. And the bird attached to my brother." Sasuke hears laughter. "Now I know this is a game. If your his brother you don't have a dime in your pocket." Sasuke pulls his wallet. Tsunade notices the way it looked engorged. "I have the money." Tsunade blinks, "maybe we can discuss a deal." Sasuke shakes his head, "I don't want the pedigree kittens in the kennels. I want this one. The price on the cage says it's seventy-five. If you want I'll start stacking supplies and you can get your registor ready to start adding."

Itachi reappears from outside. The older Uchiha looks at Sasuke, "what are you doing?" Sasuke grins, "discussing business." Itachi laughs a moment. Deidara slowly appears holding the tortoiseshell kitten. Itachi looks at the shop owner. Tsunade steps to an office to get the keys. She also opens her purse. Sasuke watches her pull cash from her purse. "three hundred dollars. Later Itachi."

Sasuke looks at Tsunade, "what about what I said?" Tsunade smirks, "I'm getting the freaking registor keys." Sasuke looks at Deidara, "you need anything for her or the skunk?" Deidara shakes his head, "nope." Sasuke looks at Deidara, "you mind gathering stuff for a kitten?" Deidara shrugs, "not really, why?" Sasuke points to Numbskull, "because I'm getting that bird for Itachi no matter the cost."

Deidara shrugs and glances towards Itachi. The older raven male is asleep sitting on the floor. Tsunade smriks, "I doubt you can cover all of it." Sasuke looks at Tsunade, "try me." Sasuke pulls the amount advertised for the mocking bird into sight without even making a dent in the wallet's funds.


	9. End of Resistance

End of Resistance

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits with Itachi in a booth. The trio were having breakfast later than usual. Sasuke watches Itachi make a pillow out of Deidara's shoulder. The teen watches his brother's eyes close. "Itachi, you gonna be okay to drive home?" The older Uchiha shakes his head with a yawn. Sasuke glances up to notice a readhead.

Kushina shakes her head slightly, "Itachi, bab, you need a ride home?" Sleepily the older male nods. Kushina looks at the rest of the trio, "none of look awake enough to drive." Sasuke yawns behind the sleeve of his coat. He was actually surprised they'd made it home from the pet shop and then to the restaurant in the first place. Sasuke looks at Deidara as the blonde shaks Itachi lightly, "least finish your breakfast."

Kushina smirks a bit, "it's okay. I can send it to go. Anyone else accepting my offer?" Sasuke shoves the plate lightly. The younger Uchiha places his head against the table with a yawn. Kushina smirks and moves a few strands of hair from Sasuke's eyes. "Least you were nice about it." Sasuke yawns a moment, "thank you." Kushina laughs a bit. She takes steps away after noticing that Deidara's almost asleep. "I'll bring the trays here so you can watch me pack them." Sasuke shrugs.

The teen soon watches Kushina return to view. She begins packing the food from plates to the carry out boxes. Sasuke frowns as he hears Naruto. The blonde child makes an appearance in front of his mother. Kushina smiles and points towards the kitchen. Naruto grins a moment.

"Does that mean I can help myself to something made for breakfast?" Kushina nods to her son and kisses him on the forehead. Naruto smirks a moment. He notices Sasuke somewhat asleep at the booth and grins. Before the blonde teen can react he hears his mother. Naruto nods as he hears her request for a bag. The blonde teen disappears briefly.

Kushina looks at Sasuke, "I ask if Minato has time to drive you three home. The last thing I need is to know there was an accident because I let Itachi drive even though he was falling asleep here." Sasuke shoves Itachi lightly, "wakey, wakey... you slept through eggs and bacy."

Sasuke watches Itachi reaches into his pocket without even opening his eyes completely. The older Uchiha's keys end up on the table as Sasuke blinks. The younger Uchiha looks back at Kushina with a look at states ' he does this a lot, doesn't he'.

Kushina laughs a bit. "We have this conversation once a week." Sasuke smirks as Kushina gives a slight smile, "I have an idea. Though I've heard you don't like sweets so I'll have to put something else in the bag for you." Sasuke tilts his head as Kushina smirks a bit. "You'll see when you're awake later."

Kushina disappears briefly. Sasuke watches her step back into view with a large slice of some kind of pie. "Deidara usually eats more of it than Itachi, but I've watched the pair share dessert many times." Kushina smirks a bit as she places a sealed bowl in the bag also. Sasuke tilts his head. Kushina smirks a bit, "hopefully you're not disappointed, but all it's nothing more than me playing with a tomato soup recipe." Sasuke blinks a moment before pulling the bowl back out of the bag. The younger Uchiha glances around a moment as Kushina moves to clean up a table. Sasuke then decides to sneak a taste of the soup only to end up deciding it's better than the breakfast he didn't finish. Kushina laughs.

Itachi looks at Sasuke with half opened eyes, "I shouldn't have told her you like tomatoes." Sasuke turns his middle finger into Itachi's view. Kushina lowers Sasuke's finger as she moves to place a second bowl sealed bowl in the bag. "Let's see if this one makes it home." Sasuke blinks a moment. Kushina snickers.

As she goes to call Minato a second time she hears him. Kushina grins a moment as her lover notices Sasuke. "At least I have someone new to discover facts about." Sasuke makes a slight face as Minato lifts the bag from the table. Itachi smirks a moment, "don't pout Sasuke. I promise he won't make the soup disappear."

Sasuke glares at Itachi only to receive a slight laugh in reply. The older blonde tilts his head as Itachi starts following him out the door. Deidara and Itachi seems to lean against each other slightly. Sasuke watches the pair end up in the backseat of the car. Minato looks at Sasuke as the teen flops down into the passenger seat with a slight smirk.

Minato puts Itachi's car into drive with the older Uchiha asleep in the back. Deidara leans against Itachi sleeping. Sasuke has his head against the window. The teen doses lightly between the subtle conversation of Minato. Sasuke didn't find a reason to dislike Naruto's father after the conversation with him.

The teen left the car after a slight wave. Itachi and Deidara gave the blonde half a smirk as the pair disappear into the house. Sasuke glances back towards the car in time to see something fly across the walk. The teen catches a set of keys with a smirk. "What about you?"

Minato shrugs lightly, "I'm awake. It's not afar walk back actually. Get some sleep; it'd be nice to have a conversation with you that's more than two words." Sasuke laughs a bit before realizing that was how he replied. The teen frowns. Minato smirks, "you're not as bad as you want people to believe. Sleep well Sasuke Uchiha."

The teen turns to enter the house as Minato begins the walk back to the restaurant. He barely slips through the door before it shuts. Sasuke glances around to notice Itachi and Deidara _dragging_ up the stairs. Hopefully the pair would remember there's a kitten waiting in Itachi's room. Sasuke makes his way up the stairs beating the pair. He notices Konan in the hall. The teen offers a slight smirk before using his brother's keys to up the door. Sasuke hears a _mewl_ as the tuxedo kitten he'd bought from the pet shop greets him. The teen tosses Itachi's keys towards the desk in the room and makes his way towards the air mattress leaving his boots lying along the path.

Itachi and Deidara end up across the bed with the blonde tossing his shoes aside and Itachi leaving a pair of boots somewhere near the bed. Sasuke's coat ends up lying across the blankets. As the teen yawns a kitten makes itself a bed out of the coat. Sasuke smirks. Sleep claims the trio as a mocking bird sits along a perch eating noisy. The tortoiseshell kitten and the white skunk sleep at the bottom of Itachi's bed curled together as if they were siblings.

Sasuke wakes sometime later to the sound of his cell phone. The younger Uchiha yawns as he answers the phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other side is his mother. Sasuke tilts his head as she gives this rambled explanation about how she missed him. Sasuke smirks a moment as the tuxedo kitten rubs against his face lightly. Sasuke scratches the kitten as he continues speaking to his mother. She tells him of how they replaced the carpet in the front room. Sasuke lowers his head lightly knowing it was his fault. Mikoto continues her conversation by asking if Sasuke knew his allowance was in his account. The teen makes a face, "I haven't been anywhere near the bank. I've just been using what's in my wallet. Most of that I still have. Itachi doesn't really go anywhere."

Mikoto laughs even though she's a bit surprised her son isn't asking for more funds. Usually Sasuke had gone through his allowance plus whatever _spending money _he'd been offered for a trip by now. Since the pair hadn't left him anything _extra _before sending him to Itachi they figured he'd be beggging for money by now. Sasuke hadn't mentioned much of anything after he'd been told he wasn't coming home by begging. After that Mikoto just figured he was angry with her, but her youngest son didn't sound angry when he'd answered the phone.

_"Did you just wake Sasuke?" _The reply Mikoto receives is a bit of laughter. "Mom, you think dad will b angry with me; I bought a kitten." Sasuke hears his mother speak of Fugaku not really caring about anything like that unless he is the one to tend to it. He hears his mother ask about food. Sasuke laughs a moment and then thinks of the trays that got shoved into a refriderator actually designed to hold wine. The conversation continues until Numbskull makes the sound of a ringing phone. Sasuke laughs as the bird repeats the noise. Sasuke hears his mother start to tell him she would let him go to answer the other phone. Sasuke laughs.

"It's not a phone. It's a mocking bird that Itachi owns. All Itachi has is a cell phone and it's always set to vibrate. I don't think Deidara even owns a phone." Sasuke hears his mother ask about the blonde now. Sasuke tells her the bits he knew. The most Sasuke could tell her is of Deidara's skill in sculpting and the fact he was a part time student.

The conversation continues a bit until Sasuke places the the phone to Itachi's ear as the older Uchiha starts to wake. Itachi blinks moment as he hears his mother speak. Sasuke smirks as Itachi fumbles for his phone only to realize she's not on his phone. Sasuke continues to hold the phone until Itachi finally takes it. Sasuke shrugs, "she's worried about you." Itachi yawns a moment. He can hear his mother ask if she woke him. Itachi moves the phone to slowly wake Deidara. The blonde glances towards Itachi and mutters something. Itachi half smirks as he hears his mother ask if that's his _friend_.

The conversation between the pair ends when Itahi hands the phone back to Sasuke after hearing his father. Sasuke sighs realizing that their father spoiled the chance Itachi had to speak to their mother. The teen makes a face as he hears his father speaking. Sasuke and Mikoto exchange farewells and all before Sasuke hits a button ending the conversation.

Sasuke glances towards Deidara and Itachi. The teen smirks a moment as he realizes the pair are occupied with making out. Though it ends when Sasuke hears Numbskull whistle. Sasuke rolls his eyes, "if you two don't become a couple soon I'll figure out how to make you a couple. Though I have one request... I don't want to know when you're..." Itachi cuts off Sasuke's sentence by throwing a dirty shirt at the younger Uchiha.


	10. Last Rebellion

Last Rebellion

By: Silverwolf

It was hard to believe that a month had passed since Sasuke had been sent to live with Itachi. Mikoto looks at her husband, "how do you think he'll look for Itachi's graduation?" Fugaku shrugs, "I doubt he'll even attend. Sasuke had always had his own agenda."

Mikoto tries not to seem disapointed with her husband's words. She believed nothing would ruin her chance to see both of their boys. She pulls her husband along up a flight of stairs hoping they hadn't missed Itachi. Mikoto remains silent as she notices her oldest with his lips locked with a blonde. Sasuke sits along a chair in Itachi's room. "You're busted."

Itachi breaks the kiss only to glances towards the open door. Deidara goes to move away. Itachi places his arm around the blonde's waist. "They had to find out sometime Dei." Sasuke gives half a smirk, "about time you two are officially a couple." Itachi ruffles Sasuke's hair in response to the comment.

Sasuke holds the tuxedo kitten. Playing along Itachi's bed is the Deidara's pets. The older Uchiha has the mocking bird sitting along his shoulder. Though the animal does protest a bit as Itachi kisses Deidara.

Sasuke looks at his mother with a slight smile. The teen waves a bit. Mikoto smirks. She kisses Itachi along the cheek. "You look happy." Itachi kisses his mother on the cheek. "I am." Fugaku narrows his eyes at Deidara. Sasuke glares at his father.

Mikoto looks at Itachi, "I was hoping we could take you out after your graduation." Itachi shrugs lightly. "You don't have to. I'm not starving." Mikoto sighs low realizing that Itachi isn't comfortable being around his father. Fugaku looks at Itachi, "I'm going back to the car. I don't feel I have to watch you get ready to go." The older Uchiha sighs low as his father glares at Deidara, "I don't what you call this, but I won't stand around and watch it. Also since this is what you want to do Sasuke can come home after the event."

Itachi makes a face, "it's my graduation from college not just some event." Sasuke glares at his father back as Fugaku leaves. Mikoto notices the response from Sasuke. The teen looks at Itachi, "you ready yet?" The older Uchiha shakes his head lightly. Deidara looks at Itachi. The blonde goes to leave from Mikoto's sight. Itachi pulls Deidara back towards him. The raven male kisses the blonde, "don't let anyhing he has to say bother you. I'm not ashamed of you. Never have been. I just thought..." Deidara smirks a moment, "don't worry about the bar. If I get fired because we're a couple I get fired. I actually doubt he'll ever fire either of us though. Mostly because he can divide only a quarter of the money between us a night and we're quiet about it."

Mikoto looks at Itachi. She steps over and places a set of keys in his hand. The older Uchiha looks at his mother. "It's your graduation gift from me and Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he could show you before graduation. All the arrangements are made to move your stuff. And he was hoping Deidara would go with you." Itachi looks down at the set of keys, "mother these are house keys." Sasuke grins.

"Exactly. There's four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, and five closets. Come on, Itachi tell me you'll go through with moving out this place. You and him can share an actual bed. Please, I did so you you'd have a place; a real place." Sasuke looks at Itachi. The older Uchiha still hasn't given a response to his younger brother's _plee._

"Sasuke, Deidara has a cat and a skunk. I have..." Sasuke cuts off Itachi's staement. "You own the place. It doens't matter if oyu want an elephant. Though I think it'd be a bit hard to feed it." Deidara starts laughing. Itachi feels the blonde's breath against his neck. "You should do it Itachi. Besides if we move we'll actually be able to leave a door open without gathering a crowd of visitors. Deidara points towards the door where Konan and the others have gathered.

Itachi tilts his head. He kisses the blonde a moment before moving to place something around Deidara's neck. The blonde ends up placing his hand against the amethyst pendent a moment. Itachi smirks, "it's really not much considering all the crap you've put with becaise of me." Deidara shakes his head and throws his arms around Itachi. The blonde feels the raven male kiss him on the forehead. Sasuke laughs as he hears Itachi whisper something about answering the _famous question between them _if they move. The blonde hides agaisnt Itachi as he blushes.

Hidan hears Konan clap her hands together. "About time! Itachi gets out this place before are mess sucks you in." Mikoto is a bit confused about the statement she just heard. She looks at Sasuke. The teen plays as if he doesn't know what's meant. Sasuke leaves the kitten along his brother's bed as Itachi places Numbskull along a perch and finished getting ready.

Mikoto watches Sasuke follow Itachi with a smirk. Deidara's fingers are interlocked with Itachi's own as the blonde hears Mikoto speak to him. Deidara turns giving Mikoto a slight nod to her statement. Fugaku looks at his wife, "why'd you invite him to sit with us?" Mikoto smirks a moment. "Because no matter what you have to say about it _he_ _is with our son_ Fugaku."

Mikoto pulls Sasuke along with her towards seats. Sasuke watches Deidara follow without a word. Sasuke laughs as his mother places Fugaku on one side choosing to sit between Fugaku and Deidara. Sasuke flops into a chair. The blonde shakes his head lightly. Sasuke looks at Deidara. "What?"

Deidara smirks and holds out a hand to Sasuke. The teen takes the object hidden in the blonde's hand. Sasuke grins as he realizes it is the clay weasel he complained about making. Sasuke's hand runs along the details of the animal. Deidara gives half a smirk, "I thought I'd make sure you actually got it. Since it seem your dad wants to snatch you back."

Sasuke looks at Deidara, "I actually want to stay. I was kind of hoping you and Itachi would let me." Mikoto hushes the pair as Itachi's gradaution begins. Sasuke sits watching everything filled with boredom. Deidara looks at Sasuke, "ask him. I doubt he'll deny you." Mikoto gives a gesture for the pair to be silent as she hears Itachi's name. Sasuke stands and cheers loudly ignoring his father's glare. Deidara also rises from the chair and cheers a bit. Itachi shakes his head lightly as he hears members of his class cheering also.

Everyone goes silent as they here something about Itachi's being the valedictorian for that year. Sasuke watches Itachi's face as someone accounces he'll be giving the _farewell address _for the graduating class. Sasuke grins as he notices Naruto and his family within the crowd watching Itachi gradaute. Fugaku rises from his chair and leaves as soon as Itachi offers his graditude to Minato and his family and even thanks Deidara and tells the blonde his feelings. Sasuke glares towards the door.

As the speech comes to an end Itachi steps down from the stage. Everyone cheers again. Itachi motions for Deidara. The blonde gives an uncertain look. Sasuke shoves Deidara lightly. "Go to him." The blonde meets Itachi halfway. The older Uchiha knows he'll have to return to where the class is sitting soon, but the he choose to _steal _ kiss from the blonde.

Sasuke watches as Itachi turns to go back towards the rest of his class. Sasuke catches Itachi's arm lightly. "I want to stay with the two of you even after you move." Itachi smirks lightly, "Sasuke, I don't see how that'd be a problem." The younger Uchiha smirks a moment, "I'm gonna get in trouble. I'll be back. I don't want to ruin your day, but I have to share something." Sasuke turns to slip from the building. Itachi watches his younger brother leave briefly before returning to his class.

Sasuke finds his father standing outside. Fugaku is fuming over what he heard. Sasuke steps forward. "What did you expect? **You don't have the right to receive a thank you. You did nothing. You threw Itachi away like garbage when he was thirteen.** He did thank mom. And I have to say you can throw me aside if you want. But I'm going to stand up for my brother. _It's time a do stand up for him since he always stood up for me. _What are you angry about? Deidara? Him thanking Minato Namikaze? _**Or you not being a father to him when he needed you? **_You have to live with your decision. _**But stop making Itachi suffer for your wrong doings. It's not right.**_"

Sasuke steps away from his father causing Fugaku to just miss striking the teen. "You stay with Itachi if you want to take that attitude. I'll send you your shit. You hear me?" Sasuke looks at his father, "I'd rather be _dead to you than __**corupted by you.**_" Sasuke leaves to join Itachi and his mother. The teen seems proud with his words as he leaves his father.


End file.
